


Sick Day

by gothgarage



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity is gay and useless, Comfort fic, F/F, FeverDreams, i should be napping rn but i’m writing this instead, sick day, this is sorta self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgarage/pseuds/gothgarage
Summary: Amity gets slapped with an awful flu, Luz offers to take care of her while she rests up.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I waited in the parking lot to get a covid test done🤭 I’m sick as hell rn and this is how I cope haha

It started with a chill in her bones. Amity sat in her obligatory potions class as a shiver went up her spine. She had be feeling all out of sorts this morning, slept in late, massive headache all through breakfast, but it wasn’t anything she hadn’t worked through before. That was until the witch caught herself shivering uncontrollably in her seat, suddenly completely unable to focus on her lessons. She put her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands with a groan. Her face felt extremely hot against her clammy palms. She clampt her eyes shut to block out the bright lights of the room, and covered her equally as hot ears to block out all the noise of the lab they were doing. It was all too much all of a sudden, the witch flopped her head down onto the desk, cool table against her burning forehead. She wrapped her arms around her head to block it all out.

Everything felt all warm and fuzzy, like a big soft blanket covering her, making her feel safe. She was pressed up against something, someone? The witch looked up through foggy haze and met a pair of big hazel eyes and a smile that could make her fall apart right there. “Lu..z?” she shakily asked. “Amity?” “Luz-“ she snuggled her head deeper into her crushes chest. All of a sudden the world began shaking. “Amity? Amity wake up!”  
Amity shot up and immediately covered her eyes from the bright fluorescent lights of the classroom. She felt incredibly cold as the air hit her face, curling into a ball in her seat. “Amity are you ok?” The witch felt a hand on her shoulder, it felt so comforting. She managed to peek past the hands covering her face to see Luz, her face full of worry. “Hu..h?” She asked, voice naisily already. “You slept through class, the bell screamed like 5 minutes ago but I couldn’t get you to wake up!” The human looked like she wanted to cry. ‘She’s really that worried about me?’ Amity thought. “Y-yeah probably just alittle head cold is all.” She rasped out. “You sure? You look really pale.” Luz said as she touched the back of her hand to the witches forehead. Amity wanted to relish in the felling of her crush touching her face but couldn’t as she winced at the freezing cold hand against her hot skin. “Your burning up!” The human said with concern. “What no? Pshhh it’s not that bad!” Amity said as she tried to stand up from her stool, immediately collapsing under wabbly legs. “Woah-“ Luz caught her in the nick of time, managing to slump the girl over her shoulder and wrap her achy arms around her neck. “Nurses office, now.” Luz said as she lifted Amity into her arms, much like she had after Amity broke her ankle at that grungeby game. “B-but-“ The witch protested. “No buts. You need a nurse.” The human said confidentiality as she carried her friend out of the classroom and down the hall. The healers office was only a short walk away but it felt like an eternity for the embarrassed girl in her arms. People were staring, but Amity felt too out of it to try and protest Luz, instead resting her head against her crush’s shoulder and letting her heavy eyelids fall once more.  
Amity was surrounded by that warm blanket again, this time already aware Luz was there with her. She grabbed at fistfuls of fabric she she identified as Luz’s school cowl. She found herself arms wrapped tightly around her crush, head against her chest, cuddling into the rise and fall of the humans breathing. She felt big hands caressing her head, pushing stray hairs out of her face and tucking them behind her ears. It all felt so nice.  
That was until she felt her eyelids flutter open, all too bright light once again blinding her, causing her to wince and cover her eyes. “Good morning sleeping beauty.” Amity looked to where the voice was coming from to find Luz, sitting at her side with her fingers brushing the witch’s messy green hair. The witch tried to sit up to take in her surroundings it quickly fell back down into the stiff cot she was on, wincing at her aching body. “Your running a fever Amity, like 106 degrees.” Amity groaned in response, not able to get words out from her pounding headache. “The nurse tried calling your parents but they won’t pick up-“ Luz said with the shrug ‘I’m not surprised’ Amity thought to herself. Her parents were always very negligent of her needs, often sending her to school with colds and flus because they couldn’t take the time off work to care for her at home. This wasn’t anything new. “But-“ the human carried on “I got a hold of Eda and she said you can come rest up at the owl house as long as you need. so long as you stay up in my room and don’t touch anything that could get her or king sick-“ She mumbled the last part. Amity’s eyes shot open. “No-no Luz I couldn’t! Its ok I’ll just make it the rest of the day and stay home tomorrow!” She tried to protest. “Uh uh uh sicky, you can’t even walk right now how do you expect to make it the rest of the day let alone home all by yourself.” Amity was stopped dead in her tracts. Luz was right, she felt like a dumpster fire and the last thing she wanted to do was trudge through whole day of classes like this. “Y-yeah ok. Your right.” The witch admitted. “Just what I wanted to hear!” Luz chirped. “I already got things sorted out with the nurse, Eda will be here in a few to fly us home.” She said, tucking another stray hair behind the witches ear. “Wait you already planned this?” Amity asked. “Well you were out cold for a good while, and I couldn’t just leave you here alone.” She confessed. Amity sighed but before she could get a word out the school nurse poked her head into the room. “Girls, your ride is here.” She said and quickly ducked out of the room. “Great, alright and- scoop!” a  
Luz said as she lifted Amity into her arms again. “L-luz I would try walking!” she protested. “Hush Blight, it’s safer this way anyways.” She shooshed the flustered witch in her arms and made her way out of office and to the entrance of the school.


End file.
